


Ghost

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pining, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Sebastian misses his sire and Makes Mercurio dress and act like him.To  fill the ache in his cold undead heart Mercurio loves Sebastian but Sebastian doesn't love him back.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts), [midnightisolde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightisolde/gifts).



Mercurio felt very creeped out at first when Sebastian demanded that he wear his dead sires clothes and cologne.

He at first questioned it but a few slaps to his face cleared that up very quickly so here he was wearing a dead man's clothes. 

Next thing he knows Sebastian is making him grow his beard and hair out and even made him dye it black.

Sebastian stares at him with adoration and approval but bites his lower lip and Mercurio frowned did he do something bad?

If so what and how could he fix it he really didn't want to deal with Sebastian or the sheriff so whatever he did wrong.

He did his best and would do anything to please the vampire before him taking out a contact lense case Sebastian forces it into his hands.

And makes him put them in which Mercurio Mercurio did so obediently and without questioning him whatsoever.

Afterwards the ghoul stepped out and presented himself to his master and Sebastian was thrilled with his entire transformation.

He did it he finally got his sire back or Atleast his image if he could not have René in body he would have him in spirit.

Sebastian then ordered Mercurio to dominate him which made the ghoul abit wary but also flustered at the same time.

Sebastian tried to unbutton Mercurio's shirt but the Italian man slapped his hand away harshly.

And pushed the vampire hard on the bed before crawling in himself.

If Sebastian were alive his heart would race like a million war horses the ghoul crawled ontop of him unbuttoning his shirt.

'' Do you want me?" He asked seductively and Sebastian nodded too stunned and aroused for words.

Mercurio smirked and turned off the lights the night was still young but they weren't but it was fine because they had eachother.

And even though Sebastian wasn't calling his name and moaning his name during their love making Mercurio was fine with this.

After they were done Sebastian had fallen asleep on his chest while he laid back in bed smoking a blueberry cigarette.

It was almost 12 am and the vampire wrapped his arms around him in his sleep it was all too much for Mercurio to bare.

He knew Sebastian didn't love him the way he loved his sire but the blood bond between them made Mercurio love him even more he knew Sebastian was just using him.

But in the end he didn't care because he loved him despite his love for another man Mercurio would stay with him regardless.

Because that's what people who loved eachother did but still he was not René and he never would be but until then he was satisfied with just being the other man's emotional crutch for as long as he wanted him to be.

The end.


End file.
